


Please Notice

by Mindlessjoker



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessjoker/pseuds/Mindlessjoker
Summary: The adventures of the OCS. Mother Superion being a boss bitch. Lilith and Ava's friendship. Shotgun Mary being a badass but a big softie. Camila is a cinnamon roll that has too much energy. Beatrice being the elegant badass who is in love with Ava but she keeps burying it down.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 30
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

The training hall is empty, which is how Beatrice wants it to be. She needs to _not_ think. All the readings and translating is making her feel irrational. She cannot stop thinking of how Ava calls her being as beautiful as if there is ever a chance. 

Ava Silva, a person who came into Beatrice's life and Beatrice, does not know if it were a blessing or a temptation against her vows. 

Beatrice positioned herself in front of the wooden dummy because this makes sense. Right, twist, left, and block. Training is much more comfortable, it is not hard to understand. It is straight to the point, the precision the technique the - then the dummy broke. 

"You know, I don't think I will ever match you in combat," Beatrice hears from behind. 

Beatrice turned around to see Mary leaning against the door, and there is that particular smile resting on her face. Beatrice knows that there is something that Mary has to say. 

"Mary," Beatrice said as she gathered her poise and nodded at Mary. 

"Cut the crap, lover girl," Mary shook her head as she walks towards Beatrice. "You can lose your cool with me, no one is around. You don't have to act that you have your shit put together, even though I know that you do." 

Beatrice smiled as Mary shove her shoulder playfully. "I was just letting out some energy, sitting down for that long is not good for the brain," Beatrice explains as they began to circle each other on the combat mat. 

"Of course," Mary said as she tried to land a punch, Beatrice quickly blocked it. "You don't have to explain it to me. I know how you get when you try to avoid a feeling you don't like." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beatrice said as she takes her stance back. She kicked and tried to make Mary lose her balance. 

"I was walking by, and I saw you with Ava in the study. You look at her like she was a passage in a bible. Like, you're trying to figure her out. It seemed that Latin makes much more sense to you," 

"It did," Beatrice answered as she stood at ease. "Latin makes sense. It is a language meant for this room, in the Vatican, and in the pages of books. While Ava is something - someone I do not understand." 

"What's keeping you from exploring, curious one?" Mary teased. 

"The fact that I am a nun?" Beatrice looked back at Mary bewildered. "And the fact that she's in a relationship with JC?" 

"Really? JC? We all know that Ava is with him so she can feel normal, and we all know, Ava included that JC will not last. He saw Lilith, and Ava tried to explain. He said he will try to understand, and since then he was never the same," 

"Where are you going with this?" Beatrice asked. 

"I'm just saying that Ava is holding on to him as long as she can to have that 'normal' life," Mary looked at Beatrice with sincerity. 

"Then who am I to take that away from her?" Beatrice asked, tired from thinking all day, and exhausted from weighing over this conversation. 

"I'm just saying that you should tell her how you feel," Mary said. "You both deserve that, at least." 

"I'll think it over," Beatrice nodded as she resumed to take the position for combat once again. 

"Alright," Mary said as she smiles softly at Beatrice. They sparred and teased each other with their tactics, and the conversation about Ava is forgotten. 

-/-

Ava walks towards the study to meet with the sisters as per Mother Superion's order when she gets a glimpse of Beatrice reading as she walks. Ava cannot help but stop for a moment and looks at Beatrice. The way she walks with poise just exudes confidence and elegance that Ava cannot compare with anyone. 

"Beatrice, wait up!" Ava exclaimed as she walks towards Beatrice, but Beatrice kept walking. Ava jogged to catch up when suddenly a flying stick came rushing towards Beatrice's side. 

Ava pulled on Beatrice's arm on instinct, but they both lost their balance. Beatrice landing on top of Ava, and Ava right out laughed because of the situation. 

"Sorry, there was a stick flying towards you," Ava explained as Beatrice looked at her disoriented. 

"Are you alright?" Beatrice asked as she quickly got up and helped Ava to her feet. 

_How can someone stand up that smoothly from a fall?_

"Yeah, a stumble is nothing. You should've seen me fall off a cliff, that was fun. Are you alright, though? Where's your book, anyway?" Ava asked as she looked around and reached down for the book. 

"Yes, I am fine. I was just on my way to the study," Beatrice said and smiled. Ava looked into Beatrice's eyes, and it was too late until it was too late. She got lost in how Beatrice's eyes crinkled to the side, the way it curves down to meet her smile. 

"I-uh, study, right yes, I am on my way there too," Ava said as she shakes her head, trying to rid her thoughts of how Beatrice says little, but her face is expressive. Ava tried to free of the feeling of how that smile tugs a bit at her heart, and yet it does not feel pleasant. It aches because a smile means something to her when that same smile is pointed towards everybody, not just her alone. 

They walked towards the study, talking about the book Beatrice was reading, which Ava refused to give back since she knocked Beatrice down to the ground. 

Once they walked in, Mother Superion tilted her head a little. Very intimidating, but she had a small smile forming on her lips. 

"What took you guys so long?" Camila asked as she looks up from the book she is reading. 

"Beatrice was just on top of me down the hall," Ava answered without forming her words correctly. 

"Beatrice was on top of you?" Mary asked. 

"Down the hall?" Camila tilted her head. 

"We're in a house of worship, you could've at least have some little decency to do it in a room," Lilith smirked as she leans back to her chair. 

"N-n-no, I meant she fell on top of me because there was a flying stick flying towards Beatrice, and we lost our balance because I pulled her arm a little too much," Ava tried to explain, but her embarrassment only fuels her rambling. 

Beatrice held on to Ava's fidgeting hands, "What Ava meant is that she tried to stop me from getting hit by a stick that flew from the training hall," Beatrice explains as she squeezed Ava's hand to reassure. 

_Thank God for Beatrice, indeed a lifesaver._

"Very well," Mother Superion as she cleared her throat. They sat on the round table as they all give opinions about their mission. 

"We all know that the wraiths have increased tenfold since Adriel has been released from his tomb," Mother Superion said as she looks around the table. Her voice is unwavering and robust. 

"The only possible way we can do that is if we go from city to city, we only have one halo bearer," Camila said. 

"The wraiths are the ones who make this mission harder, it is a diversion from getting to Adriel head-on," Lilith said. 

"We don't even know where to start looking for Adriel," Mary said. 

"I suggest that we make me as bait," Ava suggested, her words final as she looks around the table. 

"You cannot possibly," 

"Are you out of your mind?" 

"You want hell to come to get you?" 

"That's a good idea," 

Ava hears them say all at once, but Beatrice stayed quiet. Ava looked over at her to see Beatrice watching her, with eyes that look calculating as if reading what Ava is trying to say. 

"We do not know the manpower Adriel has with him. If he got Vincent to be his follower while inside his tomb, what else can he possibly do now that he is out of it?" Beatrice said as she looks at Ava. Ava does not know how to answer that question. She feels small with the way Beatrice looked at her like her suggestion should not be part of the equation, period. 

"That is correct," Mother Superion broke the silence and the staring down that happened, which Ava is thankful for because she cannot look away. 

"You have not trained to control your powers at will, you still depend on immediate danger for you to trigger the halo's power. We cannot have you as bait, for it is too dangerous. We cannot lose you," Mother Superion said as she looks at Ava pointedly. 

"Well, Lilith thinks it was a good idea," Ava mumbled. 

"Only because I want you dead," Lilith said with a smirk as she slightly kicks Ava's foot from under the table. 

Ava glared at her, but before she can say anything else, Mother Superion began talking. 

"Which is why I would want you to stay in Cat's Cradle and train with the sisters. You will go through the same training that the sisters went through. You will train with Lilith about how to handle the halo, Camila with mindfulness and tech, Mary will teach you how to handle weapons, and Beatrice will teach you hand to hand combat. I expect you to be in Cat's Cradle until you perfect it," Mother Superion said as she looks at everyone in the room. 

"There will be missions in which you will get to go out, but other than that, you will stay here for your own protection," Mother Superion said with finality. 

"Wait, Mother Superion, is it ok if I go into town? I have a business I'd like to attend," Ava asked. 

"Bring someone with you," Mother Superion said as she continues to walk. 

"But I kind of have to do this by myself," Ava tried to reason while following Mother Superion out of the study. 

"But-" Ava suddenly stopped as she bumps to Mother Superion. Ava sighed as she knows there will be no arguments coming out of this conversation. 

Mother Superion looks back at her, "You bring someone with you, or you will not go." 

"Fine, I'll take Lilith," Ava said louder so the sisters can hear. 

"Lilith? Are you sure you won't kill each other on the way there?" Mary asked as Camila cooed. 

"Let them be, they're bonding," Camila said as she nudges Mary. Lilith rolled her eyes. 

"If we do not return by midnight, release a search party," Lilith said. She then turned around at Beatrice, "I'll keep her safe." 

Lilith walked out of the study and did not wait for Ava to walk beside her. So, Ava ran and jumped on her back. 

"We shall go, my noble steed," Ava said and laughed as Lilith wriggled her off her back. 

"So you do like me," Ava said as she walks beside Lilith. "If you didn't, you would have asked someone else to come with me." 

"No, I'm just curious what you need to do in town," Lilith shrugs. 

"Wow, you really can't admit it?" Ava guffawed. 

"I said I don't really want to kill you, isn't that enough?" 

"I'll accept that." 

"Where are we going?" 

"I have to talk to JC," 

"And you chose to bring me?" Lilith questioned. "You told us that he never acted the same with you when he saw me got taken by the Tarask what will he say now?" 

"That you are fit to be the witch from Snow White?" 

Lilith shoved Ava to the side, and Ava almost fell. "Hey!" 

"Seriously, what do you plan on telling him anyway?" 

"We'll see when we get there," Ava answered. 

-/-

Ava walks in the new summer house that JC's friends are staying in. Lilith said she'll wait by the beach. When Ava looked around, there's a path of clothes trailing to the bedroom. Her instinct told her to follow it, and once she did, the bedroom door wide open, she saw JC being intimate with someone. The girl saw her, and she gasped. JC turned around and immediately scurried to follow Ava. 

"Ava," JC said, 

"No, it's ok. I am here to end things. We cannot work together, and we both know that. I'm sorry that I intruded on your moment, but I hope you're happy and content with her. Bye JC, it was fun," Ava said and smiled as she hurriedly walked away. 

It did not hurt that Ava caught them, it hurts that it had to be this way. But something in her felt free like she did not have to carry a lie on her shoulders only to hold on to normal. 

Ava ran towards the beach as she takes her shoes off. She likes the way the sand feels against her sole. She ran faster as she laughs because the wind felt gentle against her skin. 

"Ava!" Ava hears Lilith call after her. 

"Have a little fun, Lilith. We have until midnight!" Ava yells back as she jumps to a spot and lays down, feeling the sand with her hands. 

"What happened?" Lilith said as she sat down beside Ava. 

"I'm free," Ava whispered towards the sky. "I just have to accept that this is my new normal now." 

"So, it went well," 

"Sort of, I caught him with another girl in bed," Ava shrugged. 

"That's one way to rid of you," Lilith said and chuckled. 

"Ok, Witcher," Ava said, but she laughed. 

"What will this mean with you?" Lilith asked as she rolled her eyes. 

"To find me as a halo bearer, I know it is not what makes me a person, but this is a new responsibility," Ava said. 

"Alright, then we'll work together for you to do that part. I will train you, and I won't hold back," Lilith said as she too, laid down. 

"You better not," Ava smiled as they laid there in silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I based the ending of this chapter from this tumblr post. https://setted-sunrise.tumblr.com/post/626628017276469248/gone-with-wind-the-wish-your-heart-speaks-you

"Again!" Lilith yelled, and Ava almost flinched at the loudness of it. 

"You have to summon it from within, connect with it. Think of the halo as an extension of your body," Lilith continued. 

  
"I'm trying," Ava argued back.

  
"Try harder," Lilith said. 

"Is there a way where you can let me picture something?" Ava asked as she looks at Lilith. Lilith sighed as she thought it over.

  
"Alright, close your eyes, and think of a well," Lilith waited as Ava closes her eyes. Ava took a deep breath and pictured a well. 

  
"Now, think of being thirsty, and that well is the only way you can parch your thirst," Ava hears Lilith say. 

  
Ava thinks she was hungry and thirsty when she met JC, and suddenly, that thought is not going to work anymore. 

  
Ava opened her eyes and shook her head. "I don't think that scenario will help me." 

  
"How about this, think of someone important to you," Lilith said, and Ava closed her eyes to let her mind instinctively think of the person necessary to her. There are plenty of people, so she made her mind cherish the most important. 

  
_Diego._ Ava will protect the boy until the moment she dies. 

  
"Think of that person in danger and in need of your help. You cannot do anything. You are fighting wraiths left and right. So, Ava what do you have to do," Lilith asked. 

  
Ava thought over the scenario, her on the battlefield with the sisters and Mary. Diego asking for help, but then the situation changed as if she was not in control of her own mind. 

  
They are back in Vatican City, innocent people being controlled by wraiths. Mary being buried by the people, Camila trying to get to Mary, Lilith and Beatrice darting for Adriel, and suddenly Ava felt the halo burn inside of her. 

  
"Good, now hold that feeling and channel it to your senses," Lilith encouraged. 

  
As soon as Ava opened her eyes, she lost the burning feeling of the halo. "Ugh! Stupid halo, stupid scenario!" Ava said as she kicked the dummy closest to her. Tears began running down her cheeks. 

  
"Something in your mind is bothering you," Lilith observed.

  
"Yeah, no kidding," Ava sneered because she is frustrated with herself for not being able to tap her energy without being in danger or by accident. 

  
"I think mindfulness with Camila will benefit you better," Lilith said as she turns her back towards Ava. 

  
Ava almost turned when she heard Lilith say, "Think fast," her claws out and ready to slash Ava.

  
Ava did not hesitate, but to protect herself, the halo burned and gave out a powerful burst that sent Lilith flying across the room. 

  
"Oh my gosh, Lilith, are you okay?" Ava called out as she nears Lilith. Lilith smiled at her sympathetically.

  
"You hesitate, that is your problem. Next week, when we train again, let's find what makes you doubt yourself," Lilith said as she accepted Ava's hand. 

  
"I'm pretty sure you know why," Ava huffed as she walks beside Lilith towards the dining hall. 

  
"Which is why I wonder what is stopping you from telling everybody," 

  
"I'm not ready yet," 

  
"In time, then," Lilith nodded as she nudges Ava. Ava pushed Lilith harder, causing Lilith to stumble to her side a little. Lilith retaliated until Ava climbed on her back once again. 

  
"You two look like you're having fun," Ava hears someone from behind them. She knows who that voice belongs to, in a dream or in any lifetime. 

  
"Lilith pushed me," Ava said, still clinging on Lilith's back. Ava can hear the way Lilith rolled her eyes. 

  
Beatrice gave the nod and smiled at the two of them, "I'm glad that you both are getting along. I was worried that you both will kill each other by the end of this week." 

  
"If it comes to that, I expect a proper funeral," Ava said as she pokes Lilith's cheek, and slides off Lilith's back. She walked in between Lilith and Beatrice, and she noticed the similarity yet difference between Beatrice and Lilith. 

  
They both walk tall and proud, Beatrice walks like she's on-air while Lilith connects to the ground. They each have a different way of carrying themselves, but it looks the same, probably from training and discipline that the OCS taught them. 

  
"If you take a picture, it'll last longer, Ava," Lilith said and laughed when she looks at Beatrice and Ava's wide eyes.   
Before Ava can shove Lilith, she ran towards the dining hall to join Camila and Mary. 

  
-/-

  
"This sucks ass," Ava huffed as Camila catches her peaking once again. 

  
"Ava, the connection between mind and body is important. You must be aware of your thoughts and feelings to be able to tap into the halo powers," Camila explained, patient and understanding. 

  
"Why do I have to keep thinking? Were you not supposed to let go of the past and earthly possessions?" Ava grumbles. 

  
"Where did you learn that?" 

  
"Avatar, the Last Air Bender, where else?" 

  
Camila closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Self-awareness is crucial in identifying the emotions that we are having to avoid it from blowing up,"   
Before Ava can say anything, Mother Superion entered the training halls. "Self-awareness is vital with mindfulness. They both teach you to acknowledge your surroundings and what you feel about them," 

  
"We are training you about this because you are not fighting this war by yourself. Not only that, but you are also the leader of this team. If you cannot recognize your own thoughts and feelings, how well can you lead your team to succeed?" 

  
The words from Mother Superion are not harsh, yet her tone is condescending. Ava can feel the cut, and she tries to appear unaffected. 

  
"Ava," Mother Superion said in a softer tone. "We are training you twice as hard now because we are battling a greater demon we have not imagined of encountering. I hope you understand." 

  
Ava nodded her head as she looks at Mother Superion. "We'll continue again tomorrow, you girls take some rest." 

  
Ava bolted out of the room. The walls feel constricting and suffocating. Ava turned and ran up the stairs towards her room. She opened the door and climbed out of the window and reached for the ledge towards the roof. She took a deep breath and cried quietly. The stars blurring with her tears as she closes her eyes. She took a deep breath and began counting the stars. 

  
She might not have heard someone come up when Beatrice's face peeked from the edge of the roof. 

  
"Is it okay if I join you?" Beatrice asked, and Ava almost breaks down once again with how soft and gentle Beatrice approached her. 

  
"Come lay down with me," Ava said as she shuffles a little to the side and taps the open space beside her. Beatrice lays down beside her, their shoulders touching, and Ava is glad for the comfort. 

  
"What do you know about constellations, Beatrice?" Ava whispered as she looks at the stars, the unknown expanse of the universe is humbling because other things around this world expand beyond what the eyes can see. 

  
"Quite a lot, actually," Beatrice answered, though it sounded unsure. Ava laughed and looked at Beatrice. 

  
"Of course you do," Ava looked at Beatrice longer, her features soft and illuminating. If Ava has to compare Beatrice right now, it is to a celestial being, one amongst the stars. 

  
"When I was still in the care of the nuns in the home, Diego and I would look at the stars through the window and make random images. It was fun, like, right now, I see a turtle," Ava said, and she does not know what nudge her to tell her story about the stars. She wants to stop, but the look Beatrice is giving her seems to be digging at her. Like making her want to bare all of her truths. 

  
"Once Diego falls asleep, I would try to draw an angel to manifest the guardian that is supposed to be keeping me safe or an angel that would give me answers why they were not there. I would draw constellations of my path in life, imagine how things would be," Ava continued to tell her story and forces herself to look back at the stars. 

"I would draw me graduating from college, I don't really know what I would take in college, but it would be nice, you know?" 

  
"Why the stars?" Beatrice asked, her voice whispering and curious. 

  
"Because I would like to think that I'm writing about my destiny in another world. How different everything will be," Ava answered as she looks back at Beatrice, not realizing how they both inched closer to each other. 

  
They looked into each other's eyes, unwavering and questioning. As if something more significant than both of them is forcing them to stay still, like any sudden movements will interrupt what is going on. 

  
"Is it okay if I keep joining you here?" Beatrice asked. 

  
"I'll keep my door open, you're always welcome," Ava answered. 

  
Both girls stared at the night sky, staring at the universe and wondering if there is another life that they can have what they want without fear, and without judgement. 

  
They wonder if they can have a life where they can act on their feelings and be truthful to others, especially to _themselves._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice finally said her feelings out loud and shared a moment with Mary. But she still has not said anything to Ava. 
> 
> The song is called "I still haven't found what I'm looking for" Cover by Raye Mills.

It seems like a quiet day in the Cat's Cradle today. It always is every Sunday to take rest and listen to the word of God. Since the priest they used to have betrayed them, the sisters decided to go into town for church.

Ava walks behind the sisters as she felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Ava looked around frantically as she sees a trail of red smoke towards the alley. On instinct, she followed the path leading towards two young men facing each other.

"Is that all you got?" One of them says, and it seems like they are about to get into a fight. Ava almost shrugged it off, thinking that it might be another fistfight. Until Ava saw a glint coming from one of the boys.

Of course, it was a knife, what else can it be.

"Hey!" Ava yelled as she moves forward.

"Stay out of this, lady," One of the boys said.

"I don't think I will," Ava shrugs, her eyes widening as the wraiths screeched at her. The boys turned around towards her, and Ava knows that this will not be easy.

Ava scanned their surroundings, and she is thankful it is secluded. She took the nearest pipe near her as the two boys advanced towards her.

"Alright, Ava. This is just like any other training, but for real this time," Ava whispered to herself as one of the boys attacked.

Ava dodged easily and smashed the pipe on his back. The wraith showed its head, and Ava quickly took the divinium knife and slashed the spirit. The boy passed out, and suddenly the other one stabbed her on the shoulder.

"Fuck!" Ava yelped as she turned towards the boy. The boy slashed on her arm, and he is quick on his feet to get away from Ava.

Ava attacked again, hitting the boy continuously until she saw the wraith come out. Ava stabbed the wraith with her knife just in time she heard her name.

"Ava!" Beatrice said as she rushed towards the victorious girl.

"Did you see me? I did not even use my halo," Ava grinned at the group. "Looks like training pays off," she said as she wiggles her eyebrows at Beatrice.

"You went out without us knowing, do you know how dangerous that can be?" Beatrice said as she checks Ava for wounds.

"I'm fine," Ava groans.

"You should have at least called me," Lilith said as she punched Ava's arm. Ava grimaced and stick her tongue out.

"Way to go, Ava," Mary offered Ava a fist bump, and Ava took it proudly.

Camila ran and hug Ava as she praised her for getting better in combat. The group then helped the boys to their feet and told them to go home.

"So, how was church?" Ava asked as they are on their way to the van.

"We did not get the chance to go, we went out looking for you," Camila said as she settled beside Ava in the back.

Mary called shotgun, and Lilith refused to drive as she settles beside Camila.

Ava was still buzzing as she tells her story to Camila. Mary would throw a comment here and there, and Lilith would grumble on how unfair she gets all the fun. Beatrice stayed quiet, as she still feels the panic that ran through her body when Ava was not behind them all along.

The girls arrived at Cat's Cradle and entered the dining hall. There will be no training, for it is the day of the rest.

"What should we do today?" Ava asked the group.

"I was thinking of going in the library to do some reading," Beatrice replied, wanting to be by herself to shake the nerves that are still running through her veins.

"Oh!" Camila exclaimed. "Do you want to help me bake?"

"I'll try, but I'm not going to promise that I will be in any help," Ava said as she giggles to the pouting Camila in front of her, but Camila still dragged her towards the kitchen.

While Beatrice, Lilith and Mary looked at each other and smiled. They know where they are going because no one usually goes there. It was a spot where they used to hang out with Shannon.

They ran, racing each other and only slowing down the hall where the study is open, and Mother Superion peeked her head out to see what commission is going on. Once they pass the hallway, they continued running, laughing freely. They have not been this carefree ever since Shannon passed, and it feels nice.

Once they got to the choir booth upstairs of the training hall, they sat to their respective seats, smiling at each other.

"It feels like this has been a while since we did this," Lilith started as she looks down the hall.

Beatrice sighed loudly because ever since Shannon passed, they have not the time to rest. They stayed there as they tell jokes and stories to each other. Often times, in silence, just enjoying the time they are spending with each other.

Usually, no one will be in the training hall because they try to avoid it during the day of the rest, Which is why Lilith, Mary and Beatrice looked at each other when they heard the piano playing.

They peeked to see Camila playing the piano with Ava beside Camila.

"Are they practicing for the choir?" Mary asked Lilith, stifled her laugh as Beatrice rolled her eyes.

They became silent when Ava's voice echoed throughout the empty hall.

_I have climbed the highest mountains_

_I have run through the fields_

_Only to be with you_

_Only to be with you_

"Woah, I did not know Ava has the voice. I know Camila does, but damn," Mary commented as they continue to watch the two downstairs.

_I have run I have crawled_

_I have scaled these city walls_

_These city walls_

_Only to be with you_

_But I still haven't found_

_What I'm looking for_

_But I still haven't found_

_What I'm looking for_

"Who do you think she's singing this for? It sounds very emotional," Lilith asked as she looked at the two beside her. Mary shrugs as they continue to listen in. Beatrice seemed rooted, her eyes locked in on Ava as her voice captured Beatrice's heart once again.

_I have kissed honey lips_

_Felt the healing in the fingertips_

_It burned like fire_

_This burning desire_

_I have spoken with the tongue of angels_

_I have held the hand of a devil_

_It was warm in the night_

_I was cold as a stone_

_But I still haven't found_

_What I'm looking for_

_But I still haven't found_

_What I'm looking for..._

"Ugh," Lilith groaned, "This would have been such a sad song if Ava's still with JC."

"Wait, what?" Beatrice said, her trance broken.

Lilith's eyes widened as she realized what she said. "I-um. I think the song is talking about God?"

"They broke up?" Mary asked, yet her eyes shining as if a child who received a gift at Christmas.

"It is not my story to tell," Lilith said as she looks away.

The girls then continued to watch Ava and Camila as they play and sing along, letting the acoustics free them of the thoughts that try to invade their peaceful times. Though Beatrice tries to not think of the fact that Lilith knew, and she doesn't. When she felt that she and Ava are close. But then again, who is she to think that way, when she has not shared much of her truths to Ava.

-/-

"You know, I'm getting better at this," Ava said breathlessly as she tries to smile at Beatrice.

"Being smug will not make you win, Ava. It might be as well the reason you lose," Beatrice said as she swipes kick Ava to the ground.

"You are not taking this seriously. You only think of winning, and you think it is over. You have to make sure the job is over," Beatrice continued.

"Bea, relax. We're only training. I don't want to be finishing the _job_ ," Ava said as she rolls her eyes.

"How will you get better? How will we know you're safe when you decide to wander off again?" Beatrice asked, even if her tone is levelled, it was the way she says things that affected Ava.

"That was one time, Beatrice," Ava tried to reason, but Beatrice looked incredulously.

"You know what, I don't think this training will be working if all you're going to do is pinpoint how bad I am in combat," Ava said as she storms off.

"Ava!" Beatrice tried, but to no avail, Ava kept walking. Beatrice exhaled loudly and almost jumped when Mary came out from where she was sitting down.

"Have you been there the whole time?" Beatrice asked, and Mary nodded. Beatrice collapsing on the floor as she tries to clear her head. Mary sat in front of her, laughing.

"How did you do it?" Beatrice asked as she sits appropriately. Her voice was full of aches that Mary looks at her thoughtfully. It is rare for Beatrice to show such raw emotion, especially if it is painful.

"Did what?"

"How did you manage to fall in love with a halo bearer?" Beatrice asked, and there's a moment of silence as Beatrice look away. Solidarity and grief engulfed them both as Mary understands what Beatrice is really asking.

"It was never easy, I'll tell you that," Mary chuckles as she reminisces her time with Shannon. "But being right by her side and knowing that I can watch her back helps me sleep at night."

"How did you stop thinking of the danger? The fact that it is her life in the front line?" Beatrice asked, her voice so small that Mary is thoughtful on how to answer her.

"I did not stop thinking, all I did is pray, and every time we wake up, I hold it close to my heart because it could be our last. I knew the moment I fell in love with Shannon that I have to make peace with the life we are going to have."

"Why does it have to hurt every time I think of it?" Beatrice asked, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

Mary understood what Beatrice is saying because how can you stop thinking of the safety of the person that holds your heart? It was never easy for Mary, but Shannon gave her peace. She allowed Mary to hug her each night to feel her breathing, and Shannon would kiss Mary until the nightmares would disappear until Mary knows she still has Shannon.

Mary cried as she nodded to Beatrice, her hand resting on Beatrice's shoulder as they share a moment of silence to grieve the love they knew they cannot have in a long life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava learned something new about the connection between the halo and Adriel

Beatrice began tossing and turning on her bed, thinking of what had happened earlier. All the fears and heartaches got the best of her, which made her spill all her feelings to Mary. Also, she wants to apologize to Ava, even though Ava seems to be doing alright.

Beatrice sighed and decided to get up as she headed towards Ava's room, hoping that the other girl is still awake. Once she got to Ava's room, the door is slightly ajar. Beatrice smiled at the memory of their first stargazing. How Ava started opening up to her and how Ava whispered it like a secret.

Beatrice walked in, hoping to see Ava in the room, but the sheets are on the floor, and the window is wide open. Beatrice climbed the window, and onto the roof, she saw Ava watching the stars, dreaming.

"It's pretty late," Beatrice said as she sat beside Ava with slow and calculated movements because she doesn't know if Ava is mad at her for yelling a while ago.

"I can say the same to you," Ava chuckled as she smiles and looks at Beatrice. Her eyes soft and welcoming as if calling Beatrice to her.

Clearing her throat to break out of the trance, she clearly does not want to come out of Beatrice began to apologize. "Well, I want to say I'm sorry for what I said to you during training," Beatrice said as she looks away from Ava's eyes and towards the expanse of the land surrounding the Cradle.

"It's alright, I knew that you're just looking out for me," Ava said, humour out of her voice as she usually talks.

"Yes, but I shouldn't make it that it is your fault why you're always in trouble. You're the halo bearer, trouble follows you," Beatrice tried to explain.

"Well, at least I have you guys," Ava said as she sits up, her shoulder brushing Beatrice's. The warmth between them was enough to discontinue the conversation. All is forgiven, and talking about the trouble only makes everything uneasy.

So, they sat their quietly for a while, enjoying the silence and the breeze. Beatrice tried hard not to yawn, but it came out anyway, and Ava looked at her, "C'mon, I'll walk you back to your room," Ava said and smiled.

Before Beatrice can hesitate, Ava phased in the roof to her room. "That's cheating," Beatrice called out as she hears Ava laugh.

The girls are walking down the halls towards Beatrice's room, trying to be quiet because it is past curfew, and Mother Superion has ears that can hear even a pin drop inside the Cradle.

"Alright, this is my room," Beatrice said as she shyly stands in front of her door.

"Yes, it is, have a good night," Ava said as she motions for Beatrice to go inside.

"You already walked me to my room, the least I can do is watch you go," Beatrice insisted.

"Then there is no point of me walking you here if I don't see you go inside your room,"

"Nonsense," Beatrice started, but a door opened to the opposite side of Beatrice's.

"Go in, Beatrice, I'll make sure she goes back to her room," Lilith said as she rolls her eyes. Ever since Lilith became part Tarask, sleep rarely comes easy for her.

Beatrice sighed, but she looks at Ava as she hesitates a little. She then put her hand on Ava's shoulder and gave it a short squeeze before going in.

"Did you see that?" Ava whispered to Lilith, her eyebrows wiggling.

"Let's get you walking before she kills me, hm?" Lilith then ushered Ava forward.

As they walk away from Beatrice's room and towards a different hallway, Lilith looks at Ava worriedly.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" Lilith asked, her high cheekbones insinuating her glared at Ava.

"To be honest, I've been having dreams ever since I fought the wraiths," Ava said as they sat in the church of the Cradle.

"Bad dreams?"

"More like someone calling me?"

"Is it Adriel?" Lilith asked as she looks at Ava.

Ava shakes her head, trying to think of who might be calling her. There were multiple calls, different voices, and other messages. "No, I don't know," she answers.

"You should be meditating more often to sort out your thoughts," Lilith suggested.

"I tried, but my head just wanders," Ava said, eyes widening in question because she doesn't know if it was someone calling for her or visions.

"Well, what do you want to do now? If you can't sleep?"

"I don't know, probably read, that makes me sleep,"

Lilith laughs as they start heading towards the study hall.

-/-/-

As Mother Superion walks in the study, she stops, making the rest of the girls stumble at the back. What Mother Superion saw in the study hall is something she would never guess.

Lilith curled up on the couch, her head resting on Ava's lap, as Ava pet her hair while reading a book. Mother Superion cleared her throat to alert the unsuspecting girls in the study.

Ava hurriedly taps Lilith on her shoulder, and Lilith sat ap, eyes broad and unfocused.

"I would not expect to see you here so early, Ava," Mother Superion acknowledged.

"I bet you prepared a speech about punctuality this morning," Ava said with a roguish grin.

Mother Superion tilted her head and glared at Ava, which made the girl look away and apologize.

"Alright, we are here to discuss the sightings of Adriel. I have spoken to other members of the clergy, and they said that he is still in Rome. We all know that he is weaken for summoning the wraiths during the fight in the Vatican, which gives us the upper hand. Now, we do not know how long his healing will take," Mother Superion began the meeting as they all settle around the table.

Ava's mind seems unfocused as she tries to think of the battle with Adriel in the Vatican. The blood and gore replaying in her head. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Beatrice looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Beatrice asked as she squeezed Ava's shoulder. Ava nodded, not wanting to raise any worry from the women around the table.

They continue to discuss strategy as Ava slowly inch closer to Beatrice while resting her head on Beatrice's shoulder, and suddenly Ava's mind is quiet, a newfound peace in her restless mind. Ava allowed her eyes to close for a little bit.

A few minutes pass by, and Mother Superion looked at Ava. "Did you understand, Ava?"

"Allow her, Mother Superion. She hasn't been getting sleep lately," Lilith tried to reason.

"Why is that?"

"We don't know," Lilith said as she looks away. "But she mentioned last night that somebody is calling out for her."

Mother Superion looked at Ava and sympathized. Maybe it was dreams from the past battles or the warrior nun calling out for her.

"Alright, let her rest, but once she wakes, she is back to training," Mother Superion said as she exits the study. Lilith sighed as she looks at Ava, she knows all about nightmares, but those are based on her fears, which she tried to fight through, but having vision or voice calls might be a little challenging.

Beatrice then ushered Camila to help her move Ava to the couch. "Thank you," Beatrice said.

"Just call for us if you need anything," Camila said as she exits the study with Lilith.

Beatrice positioned herself so that Ava rests her head on Beatrice's lap.

"You're going to be alright?" Mary asked.

"I knew that she sleeps late," Beatrice started as she caressed Ava's hair. "I didn't know she hasn't been sleeping at all."

Mary did not know what to say. Shannon was never like this, well until Shannon found out about Vincent.

"Let her sleep now, maybe once her head is rested, she'll feel better and sort out the voices," Mary suggested as they sat there together in the study.

-/-/-

Ava woke up feeling refreshed. Once she opened her eyes, she noticed that she's still in the study, her head laying on someone's leg, and Mary is sleeping on a chair beside the table, her feet propped up on another.

Ava shifted up to see Beatrice reading, "Hi," Ava said as she smiles softly.

"Hello to you, did you sleep well?" Beatrice asked as she closed the book she's reading. Beatrice looked at Ava and smiled.

"I did, thank you for staying, and I'm sorry if your legs fell asleep, too," Ava sheepishly looked at Beatrice., thinking that it might not be so comfortable to stay in one spot for so long.

Beatrice shrugged it off, "It was nice to have a little time to read, and you must be hungry. We skipped lunch," Beatrice as she offers her hand for Ava to take.

Ava took it, and on their way outside, Ava pulled the chair that Mary's feet are resting on. "You little shit," Mary said as she suddenly woke up.

Ava laughed, but instead of running, she held Beatrice's hand tighter and looked at Mary with a warning.

"I'll still kick your little ass even if Beatrice is beside you," Mary called out after them as she catches up, gaining speed, and Ava realized that Mary is running after her.

"Sorry, but I have to go," Ava said as she looks at Beatrice as she kissed the hand she was holding. "So long, princess, an evil witch is after me."

Ava ran for her life as she missed the interaction between Beatrice and Mary. Mary helping Beatrice to breathe while laughing because Beatrice is left frozen in her spot, cheeks red and forgot her own existence.

-/-/-

"Hello Ava, I know that you're supposed to be learning combat right now, but Mother Superion suggested mindfulness to help with your sleep," Camila started as she smiles at Ava.

"I probably do need it," Ava nodded at Camila as they set their mats. They're currently in the backyard right outside of the church because Camila suggested that the wind and natural silence might help.

"Alright, let's begin with our eyes open as we take a deep breath," Camila began with a soft and gentle tone. "while slowly letting it out, close your eyes."

Ava closed her eyes as she steadies her breathing. She keeps following Camila's gentle guidance about letting the thoughts come and go, do not stop it, and counting the breath and let the mind wander.

_Ava…_ A voice called out for her. Come and go and breathe, Ava thinks.

_That is right, allow me…_ The voice continues, and Ava did. In her vision, she sees wings, and as Ava tried to look near, the image began to swirl bright light illuminated until it is all that she can.

_It is time you must know about your relations with the halo._ Ava squinted, the bright light blinding her, and all she can see is the shadow of wings.

_We have heard yours wants to end the lineage of those who serve the halo. As we applaud you for thinking so, for the halo only belongs to heaven. You must know that the halo belonged to Adriel once. Alas, he was a fallen brother, his act of wanting to use the souls of those with unfinished business to wage war with humanity is deemed sinful._

"Wait," Ava said, and the voice paused abruptly, taken aback for being interrupted. "what do the souls of those unfinished businesses mean?"

_You know of them as wraiths. Adriel saw potential that those souls will do anything to escape being a wanderer on the earth. Adriel waged them to do harm or suffer in hell. We have stripped Adriel off his wings, and before we deny the halo, he used it to make a portal out of heaven, and it was hard to track him ever since. Which is why we sent the Tarask to find and bring the halo back to heaven._

"Did you tell this to the other nuns before me?"

_I have tried with Areala, but she promised to defeat Adriel, and we deemed her worthy of using the halo, but she had failed to achieve the full power of the halo. Which began the tradition of passing it down. Since then, the story started to change piece by piece until it was hard to relay the message because the nun before you believed in Adriel._

"How do I manage to use full power?" Ava asked, and she had a long time closed her eyes because if she continues to open them, she might get out of this blinded.

_Sacrifices… Those bonds will be… Danger to all…_

"No, no, don't," Ava tried to reach for the winged creature, but the voice began to be shaky and distant.

Ava then opened her eyes only to see a scared Camila. "What happened?" Ava asked as she looked around, worried that they were in danger.

"You were speaking, and it was in a language I didn't recognize," Camila explained.

"We need to hold a meeting, I know the truth," Ava said as she replayed the message in her brain so she will not miss any detail.

Another mystery is unveiled, yet more questions resurfaced. Ava followed behind Camila, and as she looks at her friend, there is no way she can be sacrificing the friendship she had made with these people around her, but then _danger to all…._ Ava tried to shake it off as she walks with Camila. She will have to figure it out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss what the angel meant and they plan to go on a trip. Ava being badass with guns.

The silence inside the study hall is daunting. No one dared to talk as they all eye Ava. What is the truth that she had figured out?

Mother Superion is seated on the edge of her seat as her hands are tightly clutching her crane. While Mary looks agitated as her arms crossed on her chest, and her leg bouncing on the table. At the same time, Lilith’s eyes are scanning each person on the table. Even Camila’s fingers are quietly tapping on the table. However, Beatrice’s eyes are locked on Ava, focused and waiting for good news.

“I received a message from an angel,” Ava said as she looks around the table, her hands shaking inside the pockets of her favourite jacket. She’s thinking of ways to deliver her point across without them feeling that she’s delusional. But once she saw how the women around the table look at her intently, Ava knew that this topic is meant to be seriously taken.

“The angel told me about Adriel and how the halo truly belonged to him once because he was an angel. Apparently, Adriel used the wraiths to try and corrupt humanity even more,” Ava said, looking at the table to focus on the words of the angel.

“How did he use wraiths if he is an angel?” Camila asked, her tone above a whisper.

“The angel said wraiths were souls with unfinished businesses, and Adriel blackmailed them by waging to do his evil deeds or go to hell,” Ava explained.

“The angel said they took Adriel’s wings, and before they can take his halo, he used it to the portal here on earth. The angel said that he talked to Areala once with the same message, and they deemed her worthy of using the halo to defeat Adriel, but Areala did not achieve the full power of the halo. Which made the tradition of passing it down happen, and piece by piece, the real story shifted, and it became harder for the angel to contact halo bearers because they were a believer of Adriel.” Ava explained in summary, but she noticed how each word, the faces of the sisters, become more confused as if every word draws another question.

These women are smart, and they tend to question many things.

“So, does it mean that the more you believe Adriel, the closer you get to him because the halo is his, which gives him a connection to the halo bearers?” Lilith asked, head tilting to the side.

“Basically?” Ava questioned back. The angel was direct and meant to say the story without adding more information.

“Did the angel tell you how to achieve full power?” Mary asked, leaning forward to the table as the women become more engaged with the topic.

“No, he didn’t get a chance,” Ava said as she looks away from Mary, which Mary mistook as a disappointment.

“Does mindfulness help you with contacting the angel?” Beatrice asked as she faces Ava, searching what can help Ava give answers to all the questions they have.

“I don’t know, the angel contacted me. I don’t know how I can call for the angel,” Ava answered, and silence followed. None of them know what to say next or if they should say something.

“This is a lot to take in,” Mother Superion started. “What we do know is he is recovering, and he is nothing without his halo. Which gives us an advantage since you are no longer a believer of Adriel.”

“That makes sense now that I think about it. Since I was never taught about Adriel, my beliefs are not that strong, which made his influences weaker towards me,” Ava thought. She began to wonder what it would take to defeat Adriel without sacrifices because she cannot live with herself, knowing that her friends will have to suffer because of the mission.

Ava looks around her, but instead of the despair that she thinks will haunt her, she felt pride that these women with capabilities she cannot catch up with is going to help her defeat a fallen angel.

-/-

After her session with Lilith, Ava proceeded to the shooting range to meet with Mary to practice her use of weaponry.

“Its about time,” Mary teased, her smirk making it evident that it won’t be an easy session for today. Ava looked around at the site and notice that there are dummies that were moved around. She also sees the different types of guns and Mary’s favourite shotgun.

“What do you got for me?” Ava asks as she weighs different guns in her hand. The pistol fits her grip perfectly, and it is light to use. Ava aims the gun to a dummy but did not shoot yet.

“I have something special for you,” Mary said and smiled as she looks at the guns in front of them. If anything, Mary looks like a child presented with toys during Christmas. Mary moved and pushed a button under the table. The dummies began moving, the ones Ava thought are mannequins started running towards her.

“Go save yourself, Ava,” Mary said as she steps back behind the line to observe. Ava grunted and looked at Mary.

“You’re really enjoying it when you see me panic, huh?” Ava said, but then a dummy swung at her. Ava ducked quickly and swiftly grabbed a pistol behind her. She aimed at the moving form and fired. The figure falls limply down but more came back. Its instinct by this time how Ava straps other guns to herself, as she dodges another blow from a dummy, and she continues to fire.

When the last dummy dropped to the ground, Ava smiles as she looks back at Mary. Her heart is pounding against her chest with excitement and the number of times she had to run to get more ammo.

“Good job,” Mary nodded to Ava. Ava grinned as she sets the guns down on the table. Ava idolized Mary the moment she met her, and to have to learn skills from her is something she is proud of.

“Thanks,” Ava said. “I may not be on the same level as you yet, though.”

Mary laughed as she pats Ava’s shoulder, making Ava laugh as well. How can Ava sacrifice this? She may never know the answer until it will come to her, but she will not dwell on that for now.

As Ava and Mary walk back to the cradle for a shower before lunch, they bumped into Camila.

“Oh,” Camila said as she looks back and forth between the two. “I have been looking for you two.” As she flashes, Ava and Mary a big smile.

“What’s up?” Mary asked as they continue to walk together.

“Mother Superion wants us in the study immediately,” Camila said as she raises her eyebrows, linking her arm with Ava.

They continue to walk to the study hall, Camila and Ava, laughing at a story Ava is saying. Once they arrive at the entrance, Mother Superion began the meeting.

“You will have to extract Tarask bones from these cites to replace the divinium tainted by Adriel,” Mother Superion started as she showed the maps on the screen. There are some in various cities, but there are plenty in Rome.

“You must be discreet because we know that the OCS has been exposed because of the stunt we pulled at the Vatican. There will be an undercover identity for each of you,” Mother Superion as she had shown different identities and the women picked which suits them more.

Once that they establish their new identities to travel from city to city, they planned out an itinerary and safe houses for them to stay in. Mother Superion contacted other members of the clergy to offer the sisters and the halo bearer a place to stay.

-/- 

As usual, the night is hard for Ava. Too many thoughts plague her if she tries to close her eyes. She thinks of her moments with her friends, the angel and what the final message truly means, and she fears the battle between her and Adriel. How far will it have to go? How much more innocent people have to be involved?

Ava walks towards the church. She thinks the art may help her somehow, or she will find something that may trigger for the angel to come back. She wants some answers, and she is not going to settle for sacrifices over bonds or something about the destruction of the world.

She keeps walking around, only stopping if she sees a picture or a statue of an angel.

“Come on,” Ava whispered as she looks at the angel that is looking down on the bowl of the holy water. Then a brilliant idea came to her as she rushed in the middle of the altar and meditated.

Minutes that seems hours pass by nothing but loud, intrusive thoughts came to her. Ava groaned loudly, giving up because clearly, this is not working.

She hears a sigh behind her, and when she looked over, Ava sees Mother Superion standing regal at the bottom of the altar.

“You think too loudly, Ava,” Mother Superion said as she ushered Ava to stand beside her as they look at the shining cross hanging in the middle of the altar.

“Sorry, did my thinking wake you?” Ava said as she tries to genuinely apologize. Much to Ava’s surprise, Mother Superion laughed as she shakes her head.

“Of course not,” Mother Superion looked at Ava. “When the halo rejected me, it was all I thought about. I keep thinking, what was wrong with me? Even if I followed the rules of being a nun, and still, the halo did not want me.”

“So, when you arrived, a non-believer, a child who does not know the ways of the OCS. It made me question the true meaning of a halo bearer,” Mother Superion looked at Ava, and Ava felt that connection they shared during the time at the Vatican.

“The moment you walked into the cradle, I knew you were special. Although I did not know how the longer I have spent my time with you, I knew it was your heart. Your love, Ava, is what made you special, your love to explore the world, your love to be part of the group, and your love for the sisters. It was what the halo always connects to. It was never about the skill or how you act. It was the love without measure, without exchange.”

Ava thought deeply about what had Mother Superion said because Mother Superion is looking at her with new fondness. A deep sense of ache settled in Ava’s heart. Maybe it was these bonds that she has to sacrifice to achieve power. She must offer the love that Mother Superion mentioned. Heaven is all about sacrifices, how God gave up his only son, Abraham is willing to give up Isaac, and how the apostles sacrificed their lives to follow Jesus. Now, it is her turn to offer the most significant thing she holds dear. _Her love._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet go the other branch of the OCS to retrieve divinium from a museum. They got more than what they expected. Ava is on to something while Beatrice is noticing a shift in Ava's demeanour. There will be an easter egg too.

The sun rises, and Ava watched from the roof. She did not get a chance to sleep because all she ever thinks about is the mission of how they are not as safe in the cradle anymore. They will see more wraiths, and there has not been any Tarask coming for them, which is a bonus.

Ava continues to watch the colour of the sky set in from blue midnight to light orange. She paints this inside her head and tries to memorize every detail, every hue of the sky, and how the clouds shaped like cotton.

"Ava!" Ava hears someone call from her bedroom. She phased into the roof and fall flat on her bed.

Camila jumped from where she's standing as she looks at Ava and back on the ceiling. "You are awake!" Camila cheered. "The sisters told me to wake you for breakfast because we have to leave early."

Ava smiled at how excited Camila seems to be because Camila has this energy that is subpar with Ava's but a little timid.

"You seem excited," Ava said as she smiles.

"We're off to another mission. Another time to bond over memories," Camila sings, and Ava's heart swelled because yes, this another time to get to know more about the sisters how they are on long trips.

Ava looks at Camila and her cheery demeanour, and that is when she decided to no longer think of sacrifices. She will face that problem when the time comes. Ava will know how to use power without sacrifices. She will be the last Warrior Nun, and she will have to sacrifice her life before surrendering what she had built with the sisters along the way.

"Alright, let us go forth," Ava said as she dramatically opens the door and gestured for Camila to lead the way. Camila laughed as they walked towards the dining hall. Another adventure awaits.

-/-/-

Having to see the sisters out of their OCS uniform is refreshing for Ava. The choices of their clothing really reflect their personality. Mary wearing a band shirt, ripped jeans and a plaid shirt tied around her waist. While Lilith is wearing a turtleneck tucked in blue jeans with a trench coat rolled up loosely up to her forearms. Then sweet Camila wearing a white tee with the front tucked loosely in ripped blue jeans with a burgundy cardigan. Then there's Beatrice wearing dark square pants with a loose white shirt and a round brimmed hat.

"Wow, you all look good," Ava said as she nods her head appreciatively.

"You do too!" Camila compliments back.

Ava is wearing a white cropped top with ripped black jeans, a leather jacket and round-rimmed sunglasses.

Mother Superion walked towards them and had a group prayer for the journey ahead. Often, Ava forgets they are nuns and not secret services. Their faiths are real, their beliefs about heaven and their vows to God. Now, all the teachings and foundations that they learnt is tested because of Adriel. The anger surged through Ava, but she focused more on the peace in front of her.

Ava closed her eyes as she listened to the prayer and held Beatrice's hand and Lilith's.

"May the angels guide you in your journey, sisters," Mother Superion said as she gives them a slight nod. It may be hard to send off the sisters knowing that they lead a dangerous life. In a way, they say goodbye and never knowing if they get the chance to say hello again.

The sisters disperse to the van, with Camila being their first driver. Ava stayed behind to say something to Mother Superion.

"I promise to bring them back," Ava said solemnly. Mother Superion looked at her with eyes that said everything.

"Do not promise that, Ava," Mother Superion sighed. "It will only take a toll on you. Though, promise me one thing?"

"Anything," Ava responded quickly.

"Promise me to trust your team," Mother Superion said. She looked at Ava and smiled softly. "Halo bearers are bound to lead, not protect. The OCS has sworn to protect the halo."

Ava does not know what to feel about that, knowing that the vows of the OCS may mean halo over their life. Which makes sense with the way the sisters act about the mission and protecting the bearer. Ava nodded her head, an understanding between her and Mother Superion.

Once Ava entered the passenger side Camila smiled at her, which Ava nodded to.

"What took you so long?" Mary asked from the back of the van.

"She probably told Mother Superion to protect her other leather jacket," Lilith teased.

Ava rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out, and they all laugh. Ava thinks it would be like if they were friends with an average life going on a trip. She can't because she would take this over and over because this is what they are, and these are the people she met in this life with this kind of danger.

-/-

They have been driving for an hour. The drive is quite aside from the radio softly playing. Ava is bobbing her head and enjoying the view when she hears Camila call her.

"What's up?" Ava asks as she looks over at Camila, who is focused on the road.

"You ever think what it would be like if we defeat Adriel?" Camila asked, her voice hopeful.

"I think that we'll go back to normal," A simple answer from Ava even she can't fathom.

"We'll go back to being nuns with missions to stop the evil within humanity, and you'll go on your way to travel the world," Camila said as she stops for a red light. She looks at Ava, yet her eyes are saying something else.

"I kind of don't want this to end because you're leaving," Camila confessed, guilt evident in her tone.

"No," Ava shook her head. "I know I said plenty when I started and before I truly met each of you, but I can't imagine my life without all of you. I mean, where will I go, to begin with?"

The car began to move again, "Camila, I know that you and I spend our time in quiet, and we never get the chance to talk truthfully. So, I'm telling you I don't want to leave. Who will I sing with? Who will I run to when Mary, Lilith and Beatrice are trying to kill me?"

Camila laughed then, cheery and full of life. "I'm glad," she said. "Since I can't imagine life without you too, you're one of us."

Ava smiled at Camila, and she is thankful for having this moment to know what Camila truly feels. They don't get to talk much because if it wasn't meditating, they're in a meeting or Mother Superion requires Ava to train a skill, or Camila has to log the inventory of the weapons used. Even though they might not talk much, they know they can rely on each other. There was no wall separating them, but there is an anomaly that just needs to be said.

-/-

They have arrived at their first stop, a safe house away from the city, and a member of the clergy awaits.

Beatrice stepped forward to give the message for entry, and the nun welcomed them with open arms.

"We are glad you all have made it here safely," The nun said as she bows her head slightly. "My name is Isabel, and welcome to the safehouse Raziel."

The nun welcomed them behind her stood other nuns who dress, unlike other nuns. They wear the same headwear, and the only difference was that they wear pants.

"Mother Superion of Cradle told us of your mission, and we hope that your stay here is comfortable," Isabel said. She looks younger than the rest of the clergy with the way she looks.

"Thank you," Beatrice started. "It is an honour to meet other members of the clergy."

"We welcome whoever is a friend of Mother Superion, and the halo bearer. We have heard of your adventures, and we are here to help."

The sisters settled in the safehouse Raziel, and they found that other nuns train just like them. The stretch of the OCS goes miles, and that it may be in every part of the city or the country.

-/-

After dinner, Ava is thankful for a window with access on the roof, with proper stairs for it this time. She looks towards the sky, and the twinkling stars shine to no avail. It's quiet, and they are far from the city. Here, the sky looks more apparent, and the stars are more evident. Fewer planes were flying over the sky.

Ava is enjoying the silence as she closes her eyes when someone from behind her speaks.

"Are we looking at Orion?" Ava hears Beatrice say. Ava waited for Beatrice to come closer, but she didn't, so she looks back to see Beatrice looking at the stars. Ava should have snapped a photo because Beatrice, as always, took Ava's breathe away.

"I was mostly looking at bunny ears," Ava teased as she leaned her back on the railing.

Beatrice laughed, and Ava is captivated by it. Nights like this are comfortable for Ava, her heart may be pounding against her chest, but it was not because of worry that she may hurt Beatrice in combat.

"I don't know how you answer so fast with so much wit," Beatrice shakes her head as she moves to lean her arms on the railing.

"I was just honest," Ava said as she looks at Beatrice, and marvelled that Beatrice looks soft and carefree while looking at the stars above.

"Is there something on my face?" Beatrice asked as she looks back at Ava.

"Beauty," Ava whispered, and she tilted her head a little to the side when Beatrice duck her head. Ava sighed and looks away, as she wishes to tuck Beatrice's hair behind her ears.

"It's late," Ava said when a quiet moment passed them by.

"I slept mostly in the car, while you sang along with Camila. She's already snoring, and you're still here," Beatrice pointed out. "Do you still have nightmares?"

Ava wants to answer truthfully that she can't sleep in fear of waking up and letting go. She can't sleep because her mind stays awake from thoughts that she doesn't need.

"Yeah, I do," Ava managed to answer.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Beatrice asked as she wraps her arm around Ava's shoulders.

"Stay for a little while," but really, I'll _spend the time with you for the times I can no longer._

"Of course," Beatrice answered, and Ava aches to hold her longer. So, Ava hugs her tight because it is all she can do to ground herself, and as she lets go, Beatrice pulled her back in.

"What are you not telling me?" Beatrice whispered, and Ava's heart is wounded.

"I'm already telling you everything," As Ava stared at Beatrice and smiled. Beatrice held her stare as if searching, but she decides to let it go, which Ava is thankful for.

Ava then pointed at a constellation above, and Beatrice was impressed that it was indeed Aries. They'll continue to go on like this, and Ava will always have to hold her tongue to avoid spilling anything.

-/-

"There will be an auction that is happening in the museum. There you will find an armour made with Tarask bones, untainted," Sister Isabel said as they gathered in the study hall. After spending the day mapping out their route and how they will retrieve the armour, it is time to disguise themselves.

"You guys know what to do, you know your roles?" Beatrice asked as she looks at each of the women. They nodded their head in response.

As they file in the van to go to the museum, the other sisters from Raziel are in another.

"Can you hear me?" They hear Isabel in their comms as they continue their drive to the auction.

"All clear," They all respond.

Ava took a deep breath and released it to calm her nerves. She can feel the halo reacting to her emotions. Ava closes her eyes, and for a moment, there was a flash of vision that appeared in her mind. It was Lilith shifting in and out as a Tarask. Ava gasped and opened her eyes immediately. Beatrice reached out for her.

"Are you okay?" Beatrice asked, her eyes searching Ava's.

"Yeah, just got a jolt of energy from the halo," Ava said and smiled to shake it off. Even though Beatrice nodded, she still held Ava's hand between hers.

"We're here," Sister Helen said as she parked the car behind the museum. The spot is in the shadows of the museum, making them unseen unless someone pays attention to them.

"In this life," Lilith said as she smiled at the other sisters.

"In this life," They respond because, after the fight in the Vatican City, they swore to be there for each other in this life. No one knows what will happen next.

They blended in the crowd easily with their dresses and suits. They look elegant as they continue their way to the entrance.

They got through quickly with their pass, and as they scan the crowd, Ava sees the hall filled with wraiths. Ava reached out to the nearest person beside her and grabbed them closer. Beatrice yelped at the sudden contact while Ava is trying to say something.

"What is it, Ava?" Beatrice asked.

"The room is filled with wraiths," Ava whispered as she turned her comms on as well.

"What are we going to do?" Ava asked through the comms. The sisters then drew closer to her as they ready themselves for directions.

"Ava, the room is full of important people, as well as securities. If you can quickly tell me how many wraiths you can see?" Sister Isabel asked.

"Around

"Around fifteen?" Ava was unsure of her answer because if not wraiths above their heads, she can see the tails peeking out of some. "I might say all of them has a chance of having wraiths possessing them."

"If it is that many, we cannot fight them. Though, if one caused as much trouble, we will go ahead," Sister Isabel said. "For now, the mission is to extract the armour, and get out of their safely and unnoticed."

They dispersed after that, blending in while they follow the direction of Sister Isabel. Ava got there. First, the room is empty, aside from the piles of boxes and glass canisters containing some valuable vases and plenty more. Ava walked deeper into the room to search for the armour until she finds it in the middle of the room.

"Guys, I found it," Ava said through her comms.

"Good, wait until back up is there," Sister Isabel answered.

Ava walked closer to the armour. Unlike the tainted divinium, the armour glowed brighter than the ones from Adriel's armour.

"You shouldn't be here," Ava heard a deep voice call from behind her. Ava turned around to see a security guard advancing towards her while she sees a red trail coming from the security guard.

"Sorry, I was lost, and I saw the door open," Ava smiled as she apologizes.

"Get out," The security guard said, but before Ava can walk towards the exit, the wraith took over as the security guard attack.

Ava quickly dodges the attack. While doing so, she stumbled upon a box, the contents spilled on the floor, and much to her surprise, it is more weapons with divinium.

"Guys," Ava said as she quickly took a plank and a knife from the floor. "There are more divinium in this room."

Ava dodged another attack, quick on her feet as she tries to land a blow on the security guard. The wraith snarled and completely took over the human's body.

"Come get me," Ava said as energy surged through her body, and the training she did is paying off for her.

"Ava, where are you?" Ava hears someone call from her comms.

"In the storage, I think," Ava answered as keeps beating the human to draw the wraith out. The spirit grabbed Ava's hand, but Ava quickly stabbed the wraith with the knife she was carrying. The wraith is gone, but the touch gave Ava a vision that made her freeze in the spot.

The vision was of Adriel calling out for Ava, and Ava is back in the tomb stuck with the monster, but she can't do anything as Adriel walks closer to her, but before Adriel can touch her, Ava hears Beatrice call out for her.

"Ava!" Beatrice said as she inspects Ava for any wounds that need tending. "Are you okay?"

Ava blinked the vision out her mind. She looked around to see Camila looking through the contents of the boxes with the help of Lilith and Mary.

"I'm fine, but I think we hit the jackpot here," Ava said.

"Sister Isabel sent in the extraction team. We will try to get as much as we can," Beatrice explained.

Ava nodded as she looks around, there she spots a necklace hanging on a stand. She read the phrase around the chain, _in hac vita._

"Beatrice, what does this mean?" Ava called out. Beatrice walked towards her and read the phrase written.

"In this life," Beatrice translated. "It's written in Latin."

"It must be from one of the warrior nuns," Ava said as she pockets the necklace. Beatrice shrugs as they raid the room.

"Sister Isabel, where are the extraction team?" Mary asked because it's taking them awhile.

"They're fighting a horde of wraiths. I think they possessed all the humans inside of the museum. Grab what you can and help them out, quick!" Sister Isabel ordered.

The sisters looked at each other and smiled. They grabbed their weapon of choice and marched out of the room.

As soon as they walk out of the room, people are attacking them. They drew in closer and whispered to each other, _In this life._

They charged forward, working as a team. To Ava's right, Camila strikes with the hilt of her sword.

"Camila, the wraith is out slash on your right," Ava said as she looked around while pummeling through the people.

"Beatrice, above you. Mary, both on your side," Ava called out. She looks at Lilith, and seem that Lilith can see the wraiths as well.

Ava moved forward to help Sister Helen on her feet. "Are you okay?" Ava asked.

"To be fighting beside the halo bearer is a great honour," Sister Helen exclaimed. Ava smiled, and together they work smoothly, leading them to where the wraiths are and the sisters not allowing anybody to go near Ava.

Ava keeps an eye on each of the sisters as she marches forward to fight as well. Two people advance towards her, and she stepped away only for her back to touch Beatrice's. She looks at Beatrice, "Hey," Ava smiled.

"Are you doing alright?" Beatrice asks as she punches someone advancing towards them, and Ava slashed the wraith out of the human. They worked side by side until most humans are out cold—no more traces of the spirits.

"Your teamwork is impeccable," Sister Emma praised.

"Well, working with you was fun," Camila said as she smiles at the sisters that gathered around.

"Maybe if we have other missions, we can all team up," Sister Livvy suggested.

They talked amongst themselves as they help the humans go on their way. As they told them that there has been a gas leak that caused them to blackout.

They extracted the weapons and the armours as they sweep the room clean. Ava looked around the room, and she looked at the necklace.

 _In this life._ The phrase felt like there is more to it than the vow that the OCS uses it for. What could it possibly mean?


End file.
